Guerra de lodo
by Ying Fa Chik
Summary: En su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, ella es empujada a un charco de lodo. Un niño viene e interviene, convirtiendose en su heroe.


**Guerra de lodo**

"Eres horrible"- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos verdes mientras escuchaba a esas niñas hablarle de esa manera.

"Es muy fea, no entiendo porque la invitaron"- era su primer fiesta de cumpleaños a la que era invitada y había terminado acorralada por tres niñas en el patio trasero de aquella casa desconocida, sin ningún adulto a la vista.

"Oye tú, ¿Qué te crees viniendo a este tipo de fiestas? Eres demasiado fea, mejor vete antes de que asustes a los niños"- no entendía bien porque le decían esas cosas, simplemente había estado viendo las flores del jardín hasta que llegaron de la nada y empezaron a molestarla. Las niñas se rieron y le jalaron el cabello. Entonces, la empujaron y la pobre niña cayó en un charco de lodo.

"Ni se te ocurra volver y decirle a alguien, o ya verás"- le dijeron a modo de advertencia. Las lágrimas salieron, ella comenzó a llorar tímidamente, sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba.

"Discúlpense"- dijo un niño que había visto todo desde lejos. Las niñas saltaron de sorpresa al ver que el que hablo era el cumpleañero, y que aparte había traído a toda su bola de amigos con él.

"Pero Syaoran…"- comenzó a decir una de ellas antes de ser interrumpida por él.

"Discúlpense o jamás les volveré a hablar"- amenazo Syaoran con el ceño fruncido. Las niñas abrieron los ojos asustadas y miraron a la niña enlodada con ira.

"Lo siento"- dijeron las tres a regañadientes, antes de irse corriendo de ahí. Syaoran ni las volteo a ver, se dirigió hacia la niña que estaba aun en el charco de lodo sollozando.

"Lamento eso"- dijo Syaoran ofreciendo su manita para ayudarla –"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Sa-Sakura"- le contesto ella aceptando su mano, con lagrimas en la cara. Syaoran saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio las lágrimas y el lodo de la cara.

"Vamos no llores ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros Sakura?"- le preguntaron los niños para que no llorara ella. Sakura los miro preocupada.

"Pero estoy llena de lodo, mis papas me regañaran en cuanto me vean y me harán irme"- dijo Sakura con ganas de sollozar de nuevo. Syaoran se le quedo viendo un momento antes de sonreírle.

"Nuevo juego entonces"- dijo anunciándolo a todos, quienes sonrieron ante las dos palabras –"guerra de lodo"

Y de este modo, comenzó la guerra. Se hicieron dos equipos, donde Sakura estaba con Syaoran, y el desastre inició. Después de veinte minutos, los padres decidieron buscar a los niños para partir el pastel, encontrándolos a todos llenos de lodo.

"Syaoran Li, ¿Qué es todo esto?"- le pregunto exasperada la mama de Syaoran, él solo sonrió y miro a Sakura sonriendo.

"Se llama guerra de lodo mama"

Después de que todos fueron limpiados, decidieron que era mejor partir el pastel en el patio. Sakura permaneció a lado de Syaoran durante el resto de toda la fiesta, jugando y platicando. A la hora de la despedida, Sakura se acerco a Syaoran y le dio un abrazo.

"Gracias por salvarme"- le dijo ella al oído. Syaoran sonrió algo sonrojado y asintió.

"No fue nada"

- 12 años después -

"Oh Sakura te ves tan hermosa en ese vestido"- le dijo su madre. –"no puedo creer que ya cumplas diecisiete años en una semana"

"Vamos mama no es para tanto, no es como si me fuera a ir"- le dijo a modo de broma Sakura, mientras se veía al espejo. En efecto, se veía realmente bien.

"Oh, basta de bromas, y apúrate. No querrás llegar tarde con los Li"- dijo su madre mientras se terminaba de maquillar y ponerse aretes. –"¿Aun recuerdas al pequeño Syaoran? Bueno, supongo que ahora no es nada pequeño. Cumple dieciocho años después de todo"

Sakura suspiro ante el recuerdo del niño que le había salvado de una buena regañada. Habían pasado doce años desde la ultima vez que vio a Syaoran. Su familia se había tenido que mudar a otra ciudad por causa del trabajo de su padre, y a los cinco años de edad le había sido imposible mantenerse en contacto con él y sus viejos amigos.

"Sí, aun lo recuerdo. Espero que él me reconozca también"- le contesto Sakura con esperanza.

"Oh pero claro que lo hará. Después de todo, no eres hermosa por nada"- le comento su madre a modo de respuesta.

"Oh calla mama"

"Sakura, que gusto volver a verte"- la madre de Syaoran no había cambiado mucho, los recibió en la entrada. Para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo, ella había organizado una comida con los amigos más cercanos. Los padres de Sakura.

"Igualmente Sra. Li"- contesto ella con una sonrisa. La Sra. Li sonrió y volteo a ver a la madre de Sakura.

"Tienes una hija muy bella, Nadeshiko. Sakura ha crecido a ser una hermosa joven"- le comento mientras miraba a Sakura, quien se sonrojo un poco al comentario. Nadeshiko se rio y asintió.

"Gracias Ieran, ¿Dónde está Syaoran? De seguro ahora es todo un galán ahora"- pregunto Nadeshiko mientras entraban a la casa hasta la sala. Sakura miro alrededor, no había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, de seguro esta en el patio de atrás. Le encanta esconderse ahí… Sakura"- la aludida salto y volteo sonrojada al haber sido tomada por sorpresa. Ieran sonrió antes de apuntar a la puerta que llevaba al patio –"¿Podrías ir a llamar a Syaoran? Estoy segura que está en el jardín"

Sakura asintió un poco nerviosa antes su petición y se encamino hacia el jardín, sin dar en cuenta que las mujeres mayores sonrieron entre si, mientras la veían irse. Los hombres suspiraron ante el comportamiento de sus esposas y sonrieron negando con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_- pensaba Sakura mientras abría la puerta -_¿Qué se supone que diga? "hola Syaoran ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Sakura, tu madre dijo que ya es hora de que entres a la casa" suena ridículo_- dio un largo suspiro antes de mirar al jardín.

"Bien, aquí voy"- dijo antes de caminar a la sección donde una vez la habían empujado. Busco una vez ahí, pero no había señal alguna de alguien.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- una voz pregunto desde arriba de los arboles, haciendo que Sakura diera un brinco hacia atrás y mirara en dirección de donde había venido. Syaoran estaba sentado en una rama a lo alto del árbol, ni siquiera la estaba viendo. Se veía -_guapo_- pensó Sakura, ruborizándose.

"Tu madre me envió a buscarte"- le dijo simplemente, y casi se golpea contra el árbol ante su genialidad. Syaoran suspiro antes de bajar, ni una sola vez la volteo a ver mientras bajaba.

Una vez sus pies hubieron tocado el suelo, Syaoran miro a la joven que había invadido su territorio, solo para quedarse sin aliento.

"¿Sakura?"- pregunto sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. La aludida se sonrojo y miro al suelo.

"Veo que me recuerdas"- le dijo ella, mirándolo ahora a los ojos con una sonrisa. –"feliz cumpleaños Syaoran"

"¿Qué, ni un abrazo me das?"- no sabía que le pasaba, pero verla había hecho que sintiera una alegría profunda en su corazón. Sakura rio ante esto y avanzo para abrazarlo.

"Wow, la última vez que te abrace estabas de mi misma estatura"- le comento ella. Syaoran se rio y se separo. No podía creer lo hermosa que estaba.

"Bueno, de eso hace mucho… es mejor que entremos, antes de que nos vengan a buscar"- y dicho esto, sostuvo la mano de Sakura y dio un paso… que termino siendo un mal paso. Una raíz del árbol lo hizo tropezar y caer junto con Sakura arriba de él… justo en un charco de lodo.

"Muy bien, esto me trae recuerdos de un héroe que me salvo hace mucho tiempo"- dijo Sakura mientras le quitaba un poco de lodo de la cara a Syaoran. El rio de buena gana, y después de unos segundos, ambos se dieron cuenta de la posición en que estaban.

"Lo siento"- se disculpo Sakura, quitándose de encima de él. Syaoran se sentó y miro a Sakura con una sonrisa. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa después de sacudirse lo mejor que pudieron, donde fueron recibidos por las miradas atónitas de sus padres.

"Syaoran/Sakura ¿Qué es todo esto?"- les preguntaron Ieran y Nadeshiko con los ojos abiertos, mirando a sus hijos. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron, diciendo al mismo tiempo.

"Se llama guerra de lodo mama"

**Fin**

**¿Cómo ven? Una pequeñita historia. Me inspire gracias a mis perros xD, quienes decidieron que jugar en el lodo después de que llovió era una gran idea. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
